Pro Dominatum
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Harry Potter el hijo de un senador Romano que se ve envuelto en intrigas luego de la muerte de su padre a manos de Barbaros. Ahora y con la ayuda de un esclavo muy especial, debe buscar la mejor manera de proteger lo que ama. Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (AU Antigua Roma)


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

-o-

**Pro Dominatum**

**(Por el dominio)**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**o-o**

Antigua Roma AU

o-o

El frio piso de mármol del senado siempre le daba escalofríos. Pero estaba allí con un propósito específico.

Proteger a su familia.

Desde que su padre había sido asignado como comandante en la frontera norte hace tres años, se habían formado ciertos grupos opositores a su familia, incitando a gobernadores y comerciantes a dejar de hacer negocios con ellos solo porque el como heredero legitimo tenia sangre "Barbara"

Pero aunque eso lo enojaba de sobremanera se controló. Ahora tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos y poner en práctica todo lo aprendido con su astuto tutor, otro aliado en la tarea de defender su nombre.

Ajusto el anillo con el símbolo de su familia en su dedo.

-Joven Potter, un gran día anuncia su llegada, ¿a qué se debe su visita al servicio de estos viejos?-

El senador Cayo, quizá uno de los hombres más unidos a su padre un buen hombre. Sonrió

-Un placer verlo senador, solo vengo por un pequeño encargo de mi mentor-

-Oh Severus, hoy estuvo muy…intenso-

-Porque era necesario…- la firme y aterciopelada voz se dejó escuchar, y era fácil reconocerla por su tinte ronco, muchos decían que muy aparte de su oratoria o su conocimiento en política (ambas impecables), la voz de Severus era la mejor arma de su arsenal

-Maestro- le llamo Harry de forma respetuosa-Traje tu encargo- le mostro un par de rollos impresos

-Bien. Vámonos. Cayo- le dijo a modo de despedida y siguió su camino. Cuando estuvieron a un distancia adecuada el mayor hablo- ¿Que lograste ver?-

-Marco y Claudio, nerviosos y algo alterados, discutían en susurros. Planean algo, como siempre, pero el resto parece indeciso. ¿Que discutan?-

El hombre arrugo el rostro

-El futuro- dijo el mayor-Vuelve a casa, iré por la tarde-

-Bien- es todo lo que dijo el joven con un suave gruñido insatisfecho, ya se enteraría en casa.

Buscando a su escolta, un guardia y a su pelirrojo secretario encaminaron a la finca de la familia. Cuando llegó tomo de una charola una copa de agua que una esclava le ofrecía, despacho a sus acompañantes y fue a su habitación. En ella, una morena de bello cabello ensortijado, vestida de forma elegante y sensual lo esperaba.

-Hermione- saludo y la mujer hizo una reverencia. Cuando Harry se sentó empezó a lavarle los pies

-No te ves de buen humor- le pregunto la mujer con confianza-¿Es por los negocios? O ¿por alguna dama que robo tu atención?-

Harry rio.

-No, de ninguna manera, es solo el futuro. Se dice que el cesar no nombro heredero y hay peleas entre miembros del senado. Los Potter pueden quedar mal parados si se escoge a la persona equivocada-

-Ya veo. Le diré a los sirvientes que preparen tu baño y una comida caliente eso te mejorara, también le diré a Ron que venga y podrán jugar algo para relajarte-

-Claro, puedes quedarte a leer mis libros después- prometió

-O si, volveré enseguida- dijo la pelicastaña emocionada antes de salir, Harry solo suspiro y se hecho en su cama, ya hace una año que Hermione y el fingían que eran amantes, una excusa para quedarse a solas y planear sus movimientos.

Harry se puso a revisar los papeles de la familia y la provincia que administraban, cansado termino sus estudios en historia y política hasta que su mentor llego.

-Severus- lo saludo desde la entrada y le ofreció una copa de vino mientras se acomodaban en mullidos sillones.

-Tu padre fue declarado muerto en combate-

Harry que estaba a punto de tomar una uva la soltó

-¡¿Que?!-

-Un mensaje del frente, al parecer hubo una emboscada y una flecha lo mato- el hombre mayor frunció el ceño- pero no recuperaron el cuerpo-

Aquello era intolerable. Harry se puso de pie con la ira grabada en las facciones

-Malditos, ¡mi padre es un leal servidor de Roma! ¡Cómo se atrevieron!-

-Cálmate joven Potter, no todo está perdido, si diriges tu atención a las personas correctas, incluso si el cesar muere, podremos mantener nuestra posición y tú hermana estarán a salvo-

Harry se sentó y recordó a la pequeña Nerva, sus grandes ojos y su pelo negro. Y aunque eran medio hermanos, la amaba con todo el corazón, pero tuvo que enviarla lejos mientras durara la excursión de su padre.

-Si- susurro-Pero mi padre…-

-El hubiera querido lo mejor para ustedes, aunque ya no esté-

En la mente de Harry, se forjaron muchas preguntas y cuestionamientos, era casi imposible que su padre haya caído en una emboscada, a menos que haya sido traicionado.

-Cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que me quedare con los brazos cruzados-

El mayor sonrió, como pocas veces y asintió.

-Ya pedí informes a una fuente confiable, sabremos la verdad dentro de poco, mientras tanto. Señalo el pergamino- Debes cumplir como hijo de tu padre. Estoy seguro que no encontraras oposición si usas tu "encanto"-

Entrenado desde la niñez Harry sabia manejarse muy bien entre la nobleza y sociedad, sabia sonreír, dar cumplidos y el fino arte del doble sentido, hasta el punto de que podría rebajar a una persona de tal manera que esta se sentía más agradecida que ofendida. Aunque también había sido entrenado para mostrar un lado cruel y arrogante, digno de su linaje, un impecable disfraz que no llamaba la atención.

Harry odiaba portarse así.

-Bien. Iré mañana, seguro que escuchare algo importante cuando empiece a circular el vino-

-o-o-

En cuanto llego al coliseo Harry se dirigió directamente a los falcos especiales, tan cercano a la arena que una que otra vez la sangre de los gladiadores podía mancharle la túnica. El ambiente era como el que esperaba e intercambio astutas palabras con varios senadores que con la ambrosia en el sistema se mostraban más que colaboradores.

Cuando pudo se liberó de toda compañía y se dirigió a un falco vacío, era tarde y supuestamente los mejores gladiadores ya habían hecho su aparición y solo quedaban algunos novatos o simples esclavos rebeldes que eran castigados volviéndose carnada para el morbo.

-Joven Potter es bueno verlo- le dijo uno de los administradores-Desea algo. ¿Comida? ¿Bebida o algo de compañía?- le dijo morbosamente, era un servicio común dotar de las necesidades básicas a los usuarios de los falcos y viendo el desastre disimulado a sus espaldas supuso que ya habrían usado los servicios.

Harry negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a ver los enfrentamientos de la arena, eran poco interesante y muchos solo huían de sus enemigos. Tomo un monóculo para fingir interés e ignorar al pomposo hombre.

Pero algo llamo su atención. Ahí abajo había un hombre, delgado y pálido, cubierto en cuero y pieles, con un yelmo venido a menos. Pero en su flanco derecho había una marca, una que Harry conocía y había visto mil veces en los diarios de su padre. Una marca de un pueblo salvaje, una especial.

La cruzaba una cicatriz de mediano calibre, posiblemente de un puñal mal intencionado, pero el dibujo resaltaba sobre la pálida piel sin problemas. Harry elevo una mano, a lo cual el encargado se acercó gustoso.

-Quiero a ese esclavo, consíguelo para mí- le ordeno sin verlo

-Señor, pero son esclavos de guerra, no están a la venta, los trajeron para entretenimiento…-

El pelinegro volteo a verlo y el hombre experimento de primera mano lo que daban a entender los rumores.

Esos ojos. Verdes imposibles, que más que recordarle a un bosque o llanura recordaban al fuego fatuo, ardiente e intimidante, supo que era cierto, esos ojos anormales eran herencia de una bruja.

El hombre bajo la vista intimidado.

-Veré que puedo hacer…señor- y salió rápidamente

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz frustrado y volvió la vista al esclavo, no parecía herido de gravedad, solo muy cansado y su enemigo no parecía diestro, por lo cual deducía que la pelea iría para largo.

Las cornetas sonaron, dando a entender el fin de las peleas, para esa hora casi no había gente en el coliseo, al menos no que vieran los combates. El esclavo fue llamado por una puerta y ya de espaldas atacado por su rival, por un momento Harry se conmociono al ver perdido tal material, pero se sorprendió a un más al ver como el hombre se girada rápidamente y clavaba su espada en el torso enemigo.

-o-o-

Cuando Harry fue llamado por el administrador, lo escoltaron a las mazmorras, donde mantenían a los esclavos, el olor era nauseabundo, lleno de sangre y muerte.

-Joven Potter al parecer el esclavo estaba en promesa de compra para un patricio…-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Harry rápidamente

-Patricio Marcelo-

Lo que le faltaba, competencia por la compra, debía ser cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas sobre la razón de la adjudicación.

Por suerte solo era uno de los sirvientes que venía a pelear la compra

-Lo quiero- dijo Harry sin rodeos-¿cuánto pagara tu amo?-

Intimidado el sirviente no respondió, pero el guardia informo

-Cien sestercios señor-

-Bien pagare quinientos, es el precio que le…-

-Yo…yo...- dijo una tambaleante voz- tengo autorización de ofrecer seiscientos sestercios por el-

Harry se tensó y apretó los puños. Los hombres de la habitación parecieron contener la respiración.

-Setecientos entonces- dijo con voz aparente calma- ¿o es que acaso vas a pujar más?-

-Yo…yo ofreceré…-Harry lo miro a los ojos y se acomodó el pelo- No puedo-

-Mis hombres vendrán por el- sentencio Harry entregando una bolsa de monedas al guardia, no hacia falta mas formalismos. Vio de reojo al esclavo sentado en una cama, aun con su yelmo, lo observaba e incluso con el fuego tenue de las antorchas vio los ojos grises seguirle.

¿Porque un patricio quería a un prisionero de guerra?

-o-o-

La mañana le había dado a Harry más de un dolor de cabeza, un mensajero había llegado con malas noticias de la villa y algunos cultivos en riesgo, se sacudió el rostro. Solo quería descanso.

-Har… ¿Amo?-

-Prepárame un baño- dijo a Hermione y empezó a quitarse su túnica. La joven mujer vacilo, pero se retiró, poco después le aviso que ya estaba listo.

Harry entro en las aguas y se relajó, bajo el aroma a jazmines. Escucho el sonido de pasos a sus espaldas.

-Hermione ¿podrías traerme una toalla?- le dijo mientras se mojaba la cara, un masaje le ira de maravilla, pero no había tiempo, Severus vendría más tarde. Una pálida mano puso una toalla a su vista, pero era claro que no era Hermione o Ron. Hebras de cabello rubio pálido cayeron sobre su hombro como un manto de oro, fascinado elevo la vista hasta encontrarse con una dura y masculina facción, así de cerca podía notar las pequeñas cicatrices del rostro como la ausencia de vello.

Y los ojos. Dioses.

Grises como la más turbulenta de las tormentas.

-¿tú eres?- le pregunto el pelinegro con voz baja y se reprochó por no mostrar firmeza

-Obviamente soy su nuevo esclavo…amo- el tono era irónico y claramente burlón, Harry bufo y cuando los ojos grises se centraron en él y su cuerpo desvió la vista para evitar un sonrojo.

-Retírate-

-Como desee-

Harry no puso apartar la vista de la espalda del otro hasta que se perdió tras la cortina.

-o-o-

-Por los dioses Hermione. ¡¿Cómo puedes mandar a un esclavo nuevo a atenderme?!-

-No lo pensé Harry-

Ambos estaban encerrados en la habitación principal

-¿Pensar? Eres la más inteligente que conozco, en qué cabeza cabe mandarme a alguien que ni siquiera juro lealtad a mi o a mi casa. ¿Si me hubiera apuñalado?- El pelinegro vibraba en enojo, errores como ese costaban la vida a los incautos.

-Escucha a que te explique, desde que Ron trajo a ese hombre…bueno no supimos a qué sector de la casa asignarlo o su propósito y como es tan…bonito, pensamos que lo trajiste para ser. Ya sabes, tu nuevo amante, uno de verdad-

Harry se quedó sin habla.

-Los guardias nos dijeron que incluso pujaste por el frente a un patricio. Tú nunca hiciste eso, así que…- la castaña movió los hombros- Lo dedujimos.

-Hermione- suspiro-Ve a traerlo, ese hombre y yo debemos hablar. Haz que los guardias de confianza esperen afuera- la mujer se giró- Y avísame cuándo Severus venga-

Poco después dos guardias trajeron al hombre, vestía una túnica sencilla y blanca, típica de un esclavo y una cinta en la frente con el símbolo de su nuevo dueño, pero a pesar de eso el hombre entro con aplomo a la habitación, con la vista firme y paso seguro. Supo entonces que no era un hombre común y mucho menos corriente.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto-¿De dónde vienes?-

El otro no respondió y eso lo exacerbo. Entonces decidió preguntar de nuevo, esta vez en un idioma secreto enseñado por su madre, el idioma de su pueblo natal.

El rubio pareció sorprenderse y arrugo el rostro.

-_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque me compraste?_\- le rebatió-_Iba a morir en la arena_-

-¿Acaso querías eso?- sin respuesta- quien soy, no te importa, te salve el cuello y me debes, por eso desde ahora me ayudaras con algo. ¿Reconoces esto?- le dio una hoja de papel con un símbolo en el

-_Mátame_\- fue la contestación

-Mira- Harry respiro como le había enseñado su mentor para controlar su carácter y sus impulsos- Seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿qué quieres?-

-No podrás darme lo que quiero-

-Pruébame- el reto era implícito y acompañado de una sonrisa confiada, Harry tenía el patrimonio de los Potter al alcance, era poco lo que no podía conseguir.

-Oro. Montones de oro y mi libertad- declaro el rubio con una sonrisa

Harry se mostró confiado

-Hecho- Harry se levantó- Serás mi esclavo hasta que considere tu trabajo hecho y luego te daré tu recompensa, tranquilo seré generoso. Mientras tanto me seguirás a donde vaya, obedecerás todo lo que te diga y guardaras todo lo que oigas para ti mismo. Ahora dime que sabes del símbolo-

El rubio empezó a pasearse por la habitación

-Lo tienes tatuado en el cuerpo- le recordó- así que más te vale ser sincero-

El rubio se quedó pensativo, sus ojos barriendo de canto a canto toda la superficie del escritorio. ¿Que era todo aquello? Todo hablaba de la diosa y los símbolos sagrados ¿qué quería ese romano con ellos?

-Si sabes hablar la lengua "Barbara" ¿porque no entiendes estos escritos?-

-Tú lo dijiste, lo se hablar pero no leer. Estos escritos son de mi padre, desapareció hace un tiempo-

Y aunque Harry no quería dar detalles por seguridad, insistió.

-Limítate a decirme lo que sabes-

-Estos son símbolos "profanos" al menos para ti, hacen referencia a la diosa tierra, madre del mundo y la fertilidad. Esto –señalo las hojas- hablan de una antigua leyenda, un hombre a punto de morir que pidió ayuda a los cielos y que fue salvado por su fe, cuando un enviado de la tierra lo encontró y lo salvo- Movió las hojas, observo mapas y más leyendas- El resto debo revisarlo mejor-

Harry observo el movimiento suave de sus manos y los gestos que hacía en cada documento y el balance asertivo de sus ojos y supo que no le mentía.

-Amo- llamo una suave voz desde la puerta- El señor Severus ha llegado-

-Déjalo pasar- le respondió el pelinegro y pronto el hombre mayor entro por la puerta.

-Pareces ocupado- dijo mientras estudiaba al joven rubio

-Solo un poco. Mi nuevo esclavo resulto ser bastante útil, interpreta las notas de mi padre-

-Mantenme informado-el mayor se acomodó en una silla- El senado delibero quien ocuparía el puesto de tu padre y sugirieron un par de nombres, pero la decisión definitiva será luego del memorial de tu padre-

-Mi padre no está muerto- reclamo el pelinegro- si no veo su cuerpo, no creeré nada de lo que digan-

-Sera mejor que discutamos en privado-

El rubio bufo mientras examinaba un par de mapas y se acomodó el pelo que le caía en la frente. Harry no perdió detalle del movimiento.

-No se preocupen por mi romanos, piensen en mí como un mueble fino-

Severus soltó una carcajada. Harry se sorprendió

-¿Cómo te llamas esclavo?-

-Mi amo no me ha dado un nombre- respondió el otro, una forma rápida de evitar lo de las identidades.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron y pensaron lo mismo, el joven rubio era más afilado que una espada y más mortal que el veneno de una serpiente, todo lo contrario a su tersa apariencia.

-Nunca he sido bueno con los nombres. Severus ¿podrías darle uno?-

-Un placer-

-o-o-

El senador Marco y Claudio estaban en los baños, en uno de sus tratamientos naturales para subsanar sus viejas lesiones de guerra. Llevo a su nuevo esclavo con él, curiosamente le daba una charla más que estimulante, lo que hacía más intrigante su pasado o sus orígenes, pero ambos tenían un acuerdo no verbal de no preguntar cosas demasiado personales entre ambos.

Aunque Harry admitía que cada día su curiosidad crecía.

Encontró a los ancianos con demasiada facilidad enfrascados en una discusión de política y asuntos públicos. Algo que Harry dominaba.

Sin miedo se acercó y empezó una conversación usando su "encanto" y manteniendo un ojo sobre su esclavo, que había llamado extrañamente la atención desde que habían entrado.

-Joven Potter al parecer no le molesta comparecer frente a nosotros buscando nuestros favores, a pesar de que su padre acaba de morir-

-Mi padre vivirá siempre en mi corazón senador Marco y su apellido prevalecerá conmigo, por lo tanto las responsabilidades del mismo, su lealtad al imperio y a Roma sobre todas las cosas-

Los ancianos se miraron

-Afirmas se leal ¿aunque tengas en ti sangre barbara?

Malditos.

-Mi sangre romana es más fuerte se los aseguro, se me crio como uno, no deben dudar de mi lealtad- Los miro a los ojos y supo que se incomodaron. Estoy seguro que hombres sabios como ustedes saben que cualquier ventaja en batalla es bienvenida y las debilidades pueden volverse fortalezas-

-Sus ojos…- empezó Claudio

-¿Mis ojos?- remedo Harry, sabiendo a la perfección a que se referían, se decía que sus ojos tenían un raro efecto en la gente.

-Lo que trata de decir es que sus ojos son curiosos, y debe estar consciente de los rumores que hay sobre ellos y su origen-

Harry se rio

-Solo son ojos senadores. Pueden verlos todo lo que quieran y verán que no pasa nada- reto implícito. Ambos mayores lo hicieron y no tardaron en reír suavemente.

-Es cierto, a veces la mente no puede evitar creer en improbables-

Pasaron los minutos y con su trabajo hecho Harry busco a su esclavo que extrañamente no hallaba en ningún lugar, busco los recovecos más privados y a su temor encontró al rubio apoyado en una mesa de masaje con la toga levantada sobre los muslos mientras un hombre trataba de empujarse dentro de el

-¡Alto!- reclamo furioso, el agresor se giró-Patricio Marcelo, no sabía que gustara de forzar su pasión en los esclavos de otros- Harry tomo del brazo al rubio y lo jalo hacia él.

-Los esclavos están a disposición en los baños Potter, además no escuche alguna objeción de el-

Harry apretó los puños

-Tal vez el golpe en su mejilla no lo dejaba hablar- el pelinegro tomo de la barbilla al rubio y mostró su mejilla enrojecida-Mi esclavo no está disponible Patricio, si lo que le preocupa es su educación, le aseguro que será estricta.-

-No creas que sabes lo que tienes Potter, es obvio que no está bien entrenado, subiré su precio a mil sestercios ¿qué dices? Ese esclavo no lo vale, pero seré benévolo-

-No aceptare ofertas por ahora Patricio- dijo Harry con mordacidad y tomo un mechón de pelo rubio y se lo llevo a los labios- Sé que será divertido- amaestrarlo-

Harry tomo firmemente de la mano a su esclavo y salieron de los baños.

\- Mantente alejado de él- advirtió el pelinegro- si tienes algún problema acude a Blaise, se encargara-

-No hace falta, nadie me tomara desprevenido otra vez…amo-

-o-o-

La siguiente semana el senado voto a favor de Harry para que tomara el lugar de su padre en el senado, no hizo falta mencionar dos veces los logros del mismo, ya que el emperador mismo la había elogiado por su maestría en finanzas y tratados públicos. Casi de inmediato le fue asignado el puesto de comandante de las tropas fronterizas del norte.

Su rubio esclavo ya había traducido y descifrado los mapas de su padre, la mayoría de sus hallazgos eran de folklore Barbaro, de leyendas ancestrales y de la "diosa", un ser que poseía la habilidad de curar cualquier mal y por la cual reinos barbaros habían luchado por obtener.

Harry era escéptico y se carcajeo cuando el rubio se lo dijo

-¿No me crees?- le había preguntado en su tono siseante

-Lo que no creo es que mi padre, siendo lo inteligente que es haya creído que fuera cierto- Harry se giró a apagar la última lámpara del estudio. Iba a despedir al rubio pero se paró en seco al verlo sin la toga de esclavo y mostrando su pálida piel.

Harry sintió un sobresalto en el pecho, uno que no había sentido, la sangre se acumuló en su rostro.

-Mira esto- el rubio recorrió una gran cicatriz en su pecho que iba del hombro hasta la cadera opuesta-Iba a morir cuando me la hicieron y solo mis suplicas a la diosa me salvaron. No tomes la fe de otros a la ligera porque tú simplemente no lo entiendes-

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, así que le sorprendió así mismo tocando la cicatriz del blanco pecho, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de esa piel, era claramente de una herida mortal hecha con saña. Pero en ese momento no le prestó atención, y cuando encontró una ligera elevación cerca del corazón, el pelinegro dejo un suave beso en él.

El rubio se sobresaltó y sus ojos se encontraron, verde y gris tormenta

-Tú…en verdad lo tienes- dijo el rubio en voz baja. Harry demasiado atareado empuño un mechón de pelo rubio entre sus dedos y lo acerco a su rostro. Olía bien, maravilloso, tan suave y brillante.

-¿Nunca has pensado en cortarte el pelo?-

-Jamás haría eso voluntariamente- respondió el rubio

-Bien- Harry beso el mechón y sus labios, que lo recibieron sin oposición, pasaron varios minutos entren besos y carisias.

-Para- un suspiro

-No-

Su amo no había dicho su nuevo nombre ni una vez, pero no había tenido reparos en acosarlo con la mirada maldita, podía sentirlo en su espalda todo el día y le robaba el sueño en las noches. Se decía que el poseedor de tales dones podría poner a un ejército de rodillas o aminorar el ánimo de la bestia más fiera. Ahora no dudaba que fuera verdad.

Una maldición de sangre los unía. Y por la misma razón no debía dejar que lo toque, pero su cuerpo no podía moverse y menos evitar los besos y las caricias que le daba. Maldito hijo de la tierra, pero no quería alejar sus manos de él.

Cuando el aire le faltaba se separó con algo de cordura en él.

-o-o-

Dejando sus asuntos en orden y a Ron y Hermione con instrucciones estrictas de cuidar al rubio en su ausencia se dedicó a formar su comitiva con los guardias de confianza de su familia y los mejor entrenados, Blaise, Grabbe y Goyle.

El viaje había durado casi un mes hasta las montañas nevadas, la legión se encontraba ahí, con recursos escasos pero afortunadamente de buen humor

Recibió informes detallados de la desaparición de su padre y también sus pertenencias, buscando más pistas, deseo tener a su esclavo rubio para ayudarlo.

-Draco te ha robado los pensamientos por lo que veo- le dijo el mentor.

-¿Quién?- respondió distraído, mientras estudiaba los mapas en la mesa

Su mentor gimió en desaprobación-Tu esclavo barbaro ¿El rubio?-

-Ah- se sonrojo-¿Le pusiste Draco? Es un nombre inusual- y le queda bien, quería decir…- se tragó el comentario, notando que durante esos meses, él no le había preguntado su nombre, ni el real ni el nuevo, la vergüenza tardía hizo mella en el como también los reproches por tal descuido grosero.

Pronto noto el silencio inusual en su mentor. Volteo a verlo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No-

-o-o-

Los siguientes días hubo tormenta por lo cual su expedición se vio retrasada, pero se dedicó a organizar y replantear las utilidades del campamento.

Cuando paso, él y su comitiva fueron a explorar áreas barbaras, cubiertos con sacos de pieles y sin ropa romana, los guio por las cumbres encontrando trampas para animales ocasionales, pero no personas, cuando llegaron a una explanada donde supuestamente su padre había muerto, ya no había rastros ya de aquella batalla, poco después encontraron una pequeña niña envuelta en pieles a la distancia. Para no asustarla Harry se acercó solo.

-_Pequeña_\- la llamo en idioma barbaro- ¿_Estás sola? ¿Puedes contarme si hubo una batalla aquí?-_

-_Yo no he visto nada_\- respondió la pequeña-_pero quizá mi abuela lo haya hecho-_

_-¿Puedes llevarme con ella?- _

_-Si-_

Harry hizo una seña a sus hombres para que lo esperen y siguió el sinuoso camino a pie.

Cuando la niña indico observo una pequeña cabaña oculta entre frondosos árboles y vegetación casi invisible por la nieve, al entrar, la mujer mayor no se vio sorprendida al verlo y lo invito a pasar.

_-¿A qué vienes forastero_?- le pregunto la anciana tomando asiento frente a el

-_Perdí a mi padre hace unos meses, vine a averiguar su paradero-_

La mujer removió suavemente un caldero

-¿_Has venido de tal lejos solo a eso?-_

-_si, por supuesto_\- Harry la miro a los ojos notando como el fuego sacaba de los ojos cansados flamas verdes, fieras e indomables.

-_Puedo ayudarte a encontrar al hombre que buscas. Fue herido hace unos meses y el clan Lupin se lo llevo con ellos, pero debes tener cuidado los Lupin son seguidores de la diosa y no dudarían matar si te consideran una amenaza_-

-_Usted ¿qué sabe? ¿qué pretende?-_

La anciana hizo un amago de sonrisa. Al no obtener respuesta Harry se puso de pie para salir

_-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre. Ella era una guerrera implacable como tú_-

Harry no se giro

-_No sé de qué habla_\- Y salió de la casucha.

-o-o-

Harry busco al supuesto clan durante días sin hallazgos y ya se estaba hartando. Pero no se rindió. Mientras perseguía un conejo para la cena un flechazo en el hombro lo hizo gemir de dolor.

Estando solo, se refugió entre los arboles hasta encontrar a su agresor, pero fue tarde hasta que sintió el filo de un cuchillo sobre su cuello

_-¿Eres tú el que busca al comandante romano?-_

Harry no llego a responder, el cuerpo de su agresor cayó sobre él inconsciente. Cuando giro vio a uno de sus guardias con un trozo de madera en las manos.

-Gracias-

Ojos grises

-Quítate la capucha- demando el pelinegro, el otro hombre lo hizo dejando ver los mechones dorados y su blanca piel -Draco-

-A tiempo eh- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-Decidí venir- simple y sin complicaciones-Debemos irnos los lobos nunca van solos- el rubio volvió a colocarse la capucha, el pelinegro lo ayudo con suavidad y no pudo evitar acercarlo para darle un beso, el frio desapareció de su piel.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho los pasos acercándose, tarde sintió la espada a su espalda. Debía proteger a Draco.

Los obligaron a arrodillarse frente a un gran sillón de cuero con un tallado de lobo en él, un hombre alto y delgado se sentó en el.

-¿_Quiénes son y que quieren_?- pregunto con un fuerte acento y ronca voz, se estremeció al sentir algo familiar y llamativo, como se sintió al escuchar por primera vez a su mentor.

-_Mi nombre es Harry y vine a buscar a mi padre_-

Murmullos se alzaron a su alrededor

-_Sabemos eso, tu padre está con nosotros. Pero el vino a estas tierras para robarnos a nuestro enviado-_

_-El no…-_

_-Lo intento, pero al final fue el que lo protegió cuando nosotros no pudimos, poniendo su vida en peligro, por eso tiene nuestra gratitud. Te llevaran con él y deberán marcharse_\- el hombre hizo un gesto y los hombres lo pusieron de pie-

-_Gracias por cuidar de mi padre señor…-_

_-Mi nombre es Remus -_

-o-o-

Lo primero que hizo su padre al verlo fue abrazarlo y luego regañarlo por ir ahí, por no cuidarse y ser lo suficientemente estúpido para que lo capturaran.

Aunque feliz Harry pidió explicaciones.

Su padre le hablo de sus investigaciones, de su deuda con el emperador y su encuentro con los barbaros

-Un clan rival amenazo a los Lupin que son los guardianes de los descendientes de la diosa, al parecer los amenazaron con una masacre, la invasión del imperio parece haber levantado crueles tradiciones, ese día yo me vi inmiscuido en un refriega cuando vine a hablar con Remus. Me hirieron-

-Me comunicaron tu muerte hace unas semanas. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Nerva no se enterara o para que me consideraran para tu puesto?-

El hombre mayor sonrió y paso una mano por el pelo de su hijo, un gesto familiar que extrañaba.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hiciste lo necesario. El emperador también confió en ti-

Harry asintió

-El tiempo apremia, pero el enviado de la diosa desapareció poco después de la refriega, creemos que los Black lo capturaron, pero hasta ahora no lo sabemos con seguridad, algunos espían negaron esa información, pero si lo encontramos, no podríamos volver a roma y…-

\- Lo encontrare no te preocupes- Harry asintió con firmeza y seguridad, haría lo que fuera.

-Los hombres de Lupin te ayudaran, tenemos un acuerdo-

Harry hablo un poco más con su padre, trazando planes y demás detalles. Lo que no supo adivinar fue que al salir de la habitación hubiera un tumulto en el salón, la mayoría de la personas estaban de rodillas frente a la figura de Draco, que al parecer estaba angustiado. Se abrió campo hasta él y lo protegió detrás de su cuerpo.

Remus se puso de pie

-_Te hemos estando buscando enviado de la diosa_-

Harry arrugo el ceño y volteo a ver a Draco

-_Nos vamos_-

Rápidamente los guardias se pusieron en la puerta.

_-No podemos dejarlo ir-_

Harry se sintió acorralado, nunca le había gustado esa sensación, la impotencia lo calaba en el alma, lo enojaba. Los hombres se acercaron a Draco que gruño. Rápidamente Harry saco una cuchilla oculta y se enfrentó a los guardias, que cayeron uno a uno por la fuerza de sus ataques y su intimidatoria mirada.

-No lo toquen- gruño con voz mortífera

-Detente Harry- llamo con voz suave el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda, el corazón que latía descontrolado se calmó y el sonido que golpeaba sus oídos como tambores de guerra disminuyo.

Cuando se calmó, cayo de rodillas, notando brevemente la sangre en sus manos y el dolor es su espalda y mejillas.

-Te hirieron, ven conmigo- le susurraron-_Remus, iré a mis habitaciones, no dejes que nos molesten-_

Cuando Harry fue consiente, estaba sobre una cama con el torso descubierto, Draco limpiaba sus nudillos descarnados.

-Estas bien ahora- le dijo-Perdiste la cordura por un momento, no sabía que eras un Berser, temí que no volverías en tus cabales-

-No se de que hablas- le dijo Harry con voz ronca, su garganta a rojo vivo, ¿había gritado mucho?-¿Soy romano recuerdas?-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Tú eres un enviado de la diosa. ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-No ibas a creerme, tú no crees en la diosa-

-Creeré lo suficiente como para salvar a mi padre y al cesar-

Draco suspiro y se inclinó sobre el pelinegro, soplando en una herida que tenía en el hombro. Esta desapareció.

-Volveras a Roma conmigo- declaro el pelinegro

-Si. Pero…-

Pasos y voces se exaltaron

-¡Fuego!- gritaron, cuando Harry se asomó al exterior vio que todo el cuadrante estaba en llamas

-Son los Black, debemos irnos-

Harry se puso la camisa y el abrigo, debían ir por su padre y encontrar caballos, dentro del rango de vigilancia de la legión estaría a salvo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Remus en toda su envergadura y con él una espada magnifica.

-_Vienen por ti_-le dijo a Draco- _los enfrentaremos, si esto no acaba ahora nunca lo hará.-_

-Los enfrentare también. Sirius Black y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes-

-No lo harás- declaro Harry con ojos chispeantes-

-_Eres uno de ellos_\- dijo Lupin con cautela- _a pesar de que eres romano. Eso debe tener una historia interesante, tu padre no lo menciono, ahora entiendo porque hizo el trato con nosotros. Pero no hay tiempo para reclamos, si quieres pelear te apoyaremos y si quieres huir también, el descendiente es más importante que nosotros-_

Draco bufo- _No digas tonterías. Pelearemos_-

Afuera ya se había armado la reyerta, en contra de todas sus creencias Harry se enfrentó al enemigo, no eran pocos y noto que la mayoría compartía con el parecidos ojos verdes, diviso a su padre peleando muy a su diestra con gran maestría y ferocidad.

No por nada su familia tenía de símbolo un león

Encontró a Draco poco después de que se separaron, tenían en el cuello el filo de una espada mientras un hombre parecido abrumadoramente a él lo amenazaba. Harry no se detuvo y fue con él.

-¿_Padre?-_ escucho llamar a Draco-_Estabas muerto_-

-_Estuve cerca_\- le contesto- _los Black me salvaron_

\- _Me dejaste con esta gran responsabilidad-_ acuso el rubio más joven- _ ¡Mataron a mi madre! Y trataron de matarme a mí. ¿Porque les sirves?-_

-_Nunca quise dejarte, yo también te pensé perdido, en aquel entonces mis heridas no me dejaban volver. Luego me robaron el corazón_\- el rubio mayor tiro la espada- _Cuando supe que los Lupin te tenían aun, tuve que asegurarme primero de que eras real y por eso trataron de secuestraste. Ahora que sé que eres tú vendrás conmigo y seremos familia de nuevo-_

-¡Mataron a los Lupin!-

-_Son Berser, enviados a la lucha, era inevitable. Pero nunca más volverán a aprisionarte-_

-_Nunca lo hicieron, me protegieron, son noble_s-

-¡_Los lobos no son asi!-_

-_Ellos lo son, no conoces a Lupin, lloró conmigo cuando mi madre murió y no dejo de buscarme cuando un esclavista me llevo a Roma, nunca me abandono_-

-¡_Aléjate de el_!- grito Harry interponiéndose en su camino y empujando al mayor. De pronto se escuchó un rugido mayor y un hombre de pelo largo negro y mirada verde profundo le hizo frente-

Ambos se midieron y blandieron sus espadas, cuando eso no fue suficiente empezaron a lanzar golpes y zarpazos.

-_Alto. ¡Basta Sirius! ¡Lastimaras a mi hijo!-_

-¡_Harry!-_

Se escucharon relinchos y gritos cercanos, entre el humo Draco vio a un grupo de romanos que se acercaban con Severus a la cabeza, que sin mediaciones se unió a la batalla.

-¡_Alto! ¡Todo el mundo deténganse!-_ grito entre el griterío y los lamentos.

Todo se detuvo

-_Un lobo alfa_\- susurro el rubio mayor

Los centuriones separaron a ambos bandos con fuerza mientras otros apagaban el fuego. Severus se impuso en medio, vestido con una armadura y un yelmo que gritaba su rango

-_Esta matanza debe parar_\- declaro-_Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo mezclada con malos entendidos- _con paso firme se acercó a líder de los Lupin_\- ¿Eres el líder?-_ le pregunto y el castaño solo gimió un si mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima- E_sta pelea debe parar_-

-_Los Black atacaron primero-_ se quejó-

_-Pues los ataques terminaran ahora, a menos que ambos quieran que una legión romana los invada bajo la excusa de haber matado a dos de sus comandantes-_

Severus llamo a un soldado y ambos frentes fueron maniatados y puestos en lugares separados. La mayoría ya había soltado sus armas. Llamo a Harry y a Draco a su lado y trajeron con ellos al líder de los Black. Ingresaron a regañadientes a la casa principal del clan Lupin y empezaron a hablar.

A los minutos los combatientes empezaron a chillar y a quejarse como si la calma y placidez que los había invadido hubiera desaparecido de golpe.

_-Eres un alfa_-le acuso Remus cuando entraron

-_No se de que habla_s- respondió el otro, mirando como su alumno y Draco se apretujaban entre ellos un poco más adelante y un rubio mayor los miraba con recelo en brazos del líder Black.

Todo empezó a tener sentido en su mente

-Severus- le llamaron y reconoció la voz de su viejo amigo que corrió desde la entrada para abrazarlo bajo la mirada ceñuda del pelicastaño

-_Aquí deben aclararse un par de cosas señores_\- se sentó en una butaca al lado del líder Lupin y Black- _empiecen a hablar_

-¿_Simplemente no puedes creer que me solucionaremos este ultraje con palabras?-_ el líder de los Black hablo y gruño

_-¿A qué se refiere?_\- pregunto inocente Severus con la mirada curiosa, el líder Lupin gimió a su lado

_-El clan Lupin escondió por muchos años al hijo de mi pareja y tuve que verlo sufrir y lamentarse sin poder hacer nada. ¡Cuando los romanos vinieron supimos que estaba vivo y no quisieron entregarlo! ¡Así que decidimos tomarlo a la fuerza!-_

-_Ustedes vinieron con armas a mi casa y asaltaron el pueblo Black, ¿que querías que piense de ti? ¿Que querías al descendiente de la diosa para charlar con el? ¡Destruiste todo! ¡Y hablaste de sacrificios! tuve que esconderlo de ti_\- Lupin gruño e inesperadamente sus uñas crecieron y se tornaron oscuras.

_-¡Lo ocultaste!-_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! No podía dejarlo en tus manos ¡hemos sido sus guardianes desde que era un niño!-_

-_Eres un idiota, a pesar de todo los romanos lo capturaron ¡si sus legiones no fueran tan fuertes hubiéramos recuperado!-_

El ambiente se llenó de enojo y reprimendas.

Draco que era el aludido y también la piedra que había iniciado el problema se separó de Harry y empezó a hablar con voz calma y hipnotizante.

-_Este problema debe finalizar ya, yo estoy a salvo ahora. Fui protegido incluso en Roma-_ miro a Harry- A_hora he vuelto y no temo a las acciones de los Black. Es absurdo pero esto parece solo un mal entendido_

-_Vendrás conmigo hijo. Se acercan tiempos oscuros, lo he visto. El clan Black podrá protegernos-_ el rubio mayor hablo-_te necesitamos_-

-_Lo siento padre. Aunque este feliz de saber que estas vivo, no puedo obedecerte. Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla- _tomo a Harry de la mano-_Volveré a Roma_.

Sirius se puso de pie

-_Muchacho_\- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- _Tienes sangre Berser, pero no te reconozco de mi clan ¿quién eres?-_

Su mentor se sobresalto

-_Soy Harry Potter y no sé a qué se refiere-_

El Black gruño insatisfecho

-¡_Eres el nuevo comandante romano!-_

-_No estamos aquí para tratar esos temas. Y al parecer se ha llegado a un acuerdo. ¿No están satisfechos?-_

Entonces todos en la sala se dieron cuenta que habían estado tratando sus diferencias.

Severus se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie

-_Les sugiero que hablen con sus hombres antes de liberarlos, solo así mis soldados los liberaran. James, mueve los pies, debemos volver al campamento-_

El pelinegro salió de la estancia agitando su gruesa capa tras de él.

-o-o-

Draco hablo con su padre, su corazón estaba muy alejado de él, podía sentirlo. Más allá el líder Black acosaba a Harry con preguntas de su pasado y al parecer no le gustaba las respuestas del mismo.

-¿_Hijo?-_

_-¿Estoy bien padre?-_

_-¿Ese Romano te trata bien?-_ Draco quiso reír

-_Si lo hace y mi nombre es Draco-_

_-¿Draco?-el mayor se mostró sorprendido_

_-Cuídate padre debo irme, volveré cuando pueda y podemos aclarar las cosas-_

Sin más se giró y camino hacia el líder Lupin que veía conmocionado la figura estoica y señorial del mentor romano sobre su caballo a la espera de su alumno y amigo.

-_Lupin. Deja de mirarlo tanto_\- le advirtió-¿_Es su presencia de alfa? ¿Te incomoda por ser un omega?-_

El castaño negó.

-_Es imposible, yo nunca...mi naturaleza es débil_-

En ese momento Harry lo llamo a la diestra de su mentor que asintió a modo de despedida. Lupin suspiro y Draco rodo los ojos.

-o-o-

Inseguro Draco miro el firmamento mientras la mayoría dormía, tenía el don de la sanación con él, pero temió no poder hacer algo con la enfermedad del cesar y lastimar a Harry y a su familia en el proceso, lo cual sabía que era muy importante para él.

-¿No tienes sueño?- Harry apareció a sus espaldas y lo cubrió con una capa de piel de oso-¿Tienes mucho frio?

-Estoy bien. Solo pienso-

-¿En la diosa?

-En ti. ¿Qué será de mi cuando termines tu misión? ¿Volveré a ser tu esclavo ahora que sabes de mí?- había un ligero temor en su voz, Draco no quería volver a un lugar donde lo cuidaran como una cerámica, en Roma había sido libre en muchos sentidos.

-Te daré tu recompensa claro y tu libertad…también si quieres…- el pelinegro le tomo la mano vacilante. Draco no lo pensó dos veces y esa extraña conexión que tenía con el vibro dentro de él. Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con fuerza y pasión. Cosas que no conocía antes de conocerlo.

Lo tomo de la mano y cerro la cortina de la ventana. Se quitaron la ropa y se internaron dentro de las gruesas pieles que cubrían la cama.

-o-

-o-

Pryre-chan


End file.
